Chicken
|Spawn = On grass blocks light level >9 |Damage = None |drop = Feathers, Raw Chicken, Cooked chicken (upon death when on fire), and Eggs. }}A Chicken are a type of passive, animal mob that first appeared in the Alpha version of Minecraft. Chickens will lay eggs every five minutes, determined after the moment they become fully developed. When a chicken is killed, it will drop 0-2 feathers and always one raw chicken or cooked chicken if killed by fire. They are passive mobs and will flee from the player when they are attacked. Chicks, which are the baby counterparts of chickens, are the result of breeding two chickens or by throwing eggs. Chickens are occasionally hunted by ocelots and cats, this being a reference to birds being prey for cats. Purposes After 1.8 Beta was released, chickens would drop Raw chicken to fill up the player's food bar. However, if eaten raw, the player will have a chance to be food-poisoned, much like rotten flesh. Fortunately, they can be cooked in a furnace, allowing the player to restore more hunger as well as preventing food poisoning. They also drop feathers which are used to craft arrows and fireworks. When kept alive, chickens lay 1 egg every 5-7 minutes, chickens are required to obtain eggs infinitly. Farming An effective method is to grab a handful of eggs, about ten, then throw them at a wall or the ground by right clicking. There is a 10% chance for a baby chicken to spawn (even less for four baby chickens), which will then gradually grow up. Let the chickens lay more eggs, upon which you kill them and repeat the process. Using this strategy, you won't have to go around very far to hunt them. This also allows you to gather large amounts of feathers and raw chicken at a time. you also won't waste time or resources trying to move chickens you find back home or penning them up in the area where you found them. Another way to spawn chickens without using eggs is to use seeds and feed them to two adult chickens. This puts them in love mode, and then they breed. This is the same with cows and sheep. Chickens will follow the player when holding Seeds. Chick |Spawn = Giving two chickens (adults) some seeds. This is known as breeding. Thrown eggs may also have a chicken inside. |Score = N/A |Damage = None |drop = Nothing }} Chicks are the baby counterpart of Chickens. Chicks can be created by breeding, or from throwing an egg. It is not uncommon for an egg to produce a chick, but it is extremely rare to obtain four chicks from one egg. In Pocket Edition, chicks can be found in-game as of 0.7.0. Anything that comes from an egg will be one, occasionally four, adult chickens, which will produce eggs after five minutes. Trivia *The chicks look exactly like the adults, but in real life chicks are yellow and do not resemble adult chickens. *Chicks are the second smallest mob in the game. (Silverfish being the smallest and bats being the third smallest. *Ocelots and cats can attack chickens through a fence/ cobblestone wall. *Chickens don't die when they fall from a high place, because they use their wings to land slowly without doing any damage. *When four chickens come out of an egg, it is likely that this is based off of a natural occurrence; where chickens develop one egg inside of another. *Chicks can't swim, they'll drown even in a 1 block water. *Chicks follow their parents until they grow up. Gallery 2011-11-22 12.58.13.png|A chick in multiplayer 2012-04-26 16.21.15.png|A chicken, being followed by 10 chicks. BABYCHICKEN.png minecraft chicken egg.jpeg|An egg. 2012-10-24_10.03.05.png|A simple chicken farm Chicken Spawn Egg.png|A chicken spawn egg. Cookedchicken.png|Cooked chicken Category:Mobs Category:Passive mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Animal Mobs